


Balance

by trufflemores_Glee_fic



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufflemores_Glee_fic/pseuds/trufflemores_Glee_fic
Summary: Blaine loves snow.  Kurt does not.





	Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! After receiving multiple requests to repost my old Glee fics, I have created a second AO3 account to do so. I hope you can forgive me for flooding the Glee pages over the next few days. 
> 
> I also ask for kindness regarding the quality of these fics. Over on my main AO3 account (trufflemores), I have written over 150 Flash fics; end result, my current work is of a higher quality than these older pieces. But I know how beloved old fics can be, and I respect that something I consider sub-par can be someone else's favorite. 
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this fic and any others you choose to read. If you choose to do so, I would also be happy to have you on board 'The Flash' bandwagon as well.
> 
> Kick back, relax, and enjoy. You have been one of the greatest audiences I have ever had.
> 
> Affectionately yours,  
> trufflemores

The cold was astounding.  Blaine loved it.

Although cuddling by the fire appealed to him, Blaine had barely skated across the kitchen floor in his winter clothes, scarfing down eggs and toast with only a modicum of restraint before dashing out into the front yard, dragging on mittens and a hat as he went.  He watched as Kurt ambled leisurely into the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands, nursing it between his palms as Blaine gleefully dug his hands into the snowbank and showered himself with powder.

God, he loved the snow, loved the biting cold and the way it made his senses feel more alive, attuned to every little crackle of the trees, the soft crunch of snow underfoot.  It had scarcely crossed his mind as an amusement before his hands -- such clever, wonderful artist's hands -- shaped a snowball and chucked it playfully at the wall next to Kurt.  Kurt almost dropped his mug in surprise, turning with a scowl that turned into a pout as Blaine waved at him in response.  After a long moment, evidently weighing his options, Kurt sighed and turned away, the smile on his face unmistakable.

Smiling himself, Blaine crossed the yard and crunched carefully along the slick driveway, skittering on the uneven patches of ice and catching the uncertain glances that Kurt cast him when he thought Blaine wasn't looking.  Retrieving the mail for the Hudmels was hardly a chore when it meant being outside, even if Blaine somehow doubted that Kurt would see it the same way.  He had scarcely opened the door to drop the contents on the floor before snapping it shut and happily descending on the blanket of snow once more.

They had snow back home, of course, but it was nothing like the thick powder that blanketed everything here.  Blaine still loved it in when it snowed in New York -- he loved the smell of hot chocolate and the way that it was only natural to cozy closer to Kurt wherever they walked and especially it was easy to lose himself in the smells and the sounds of the winterized world -- but it couldn't compare to the fresh coat of untouched snow that was everywhere here.  Where it was grimy and somewhat slushy in New York, it was white and pristine here.  He loved it.

Time seemed utterly irrelevant.  He was only aware of its gradual passage when first Carole and then Burt joined Kurt in the kitchen, cooking up a heartier breakfast that, scentless or not, still tugged at Blaine's appetite.  When Carole turned and laughed at him, he waved back, unable to keep a grin off his face, wondering briefly if he looked as snow-covered as he felt.  Ditching self-consciousness at the notion and returning his attention to the increasingly large ball of snow at his feet, he kept rolling it across the yard slowly, dazzled by the speedy progress.  It grew splendidly under his hands, rolling out evenly until he could have used it as a comfortable seat.  Focusing his attention on higher aims, he topped off the snowman in less than an hour, flushed with pride and pleasure at his work.

He could barely feel his fingers and the warmth and laughter promised within the house was tempting, but out here it was silent, and silence was golden to him.  Looking around the neighborhood, he had an unobstructed view of the street, looking at all the sleepy dwellings and their hushed occupants with a soft sort of pleasure.

He had grown up in this sort of world, with big yards and friendly neighbors and heavy snowfalls every year.  He had become accustomed to the sleepy way that everything felt before people emerged onto the streets to shovel driveways and commute to work.  He had curled up in heavy windowsills and watched it fall, enchanted, until the sun set and there was only darkness

The constant hum of the city that he loved was so different from the quietness in the air now that it made him feel lunar, otherworldly.  Even sitting on the fire escape back home, he had never felt so unperturbed, as though he truly were the only person alive.

Rather than being unsettling, however, it was calming, a chance to clear his thoughts, to dig his fingers under the snow in search of eyes and a mouth for his snowman.  He had been looking forward to spending time with Kurt's family ever since Kurt had announced that his dad had extended the invitation.  As amazing as it had been to spend the previous Christmas and Thanksgiving in New York, it was good to visit Ohio again for more than an extended weekend.  If nothing else, seeing Burt and Carole was worth it, and the thick snow -- God, already up to his calf; it was amazing -- lightened his heart.

He hadn't known it when they had first decided to visit for the holidays, but he had needed this -- needed the solidarity and the simplicity, needed the chance to regroup in a setting where no one would judge him or cajole him to go out in his usual way, needed the freedom to spend an entire day doing nothing but lounging around the house if it so struck his fancy.   Of course, he had no such intentions -- he couldn't wait to go Christmas shopping with Kurt, to reconnect with old friends back in town, to ice skate -- but it was a liberating notion that made some of the weight that he hadn't even known he was holding in his shoulders ease.

When, at last, his snowman beamed back at him, arms in place and eyes and mouth carefully arranged, Blaine couldn't help but smile, aware that in spite of the numbness in his toes and fingers, there wasn't a better way to spend a cold December morning.

Trekking back inside, he shivered once in delight at the contrast -- in a way, the best part about exposure to the cold was how amazing it felt to warm up again -- before he felt somewhere gently pull the snow-covered beanie off his head.

"You," Kurt said, dangling the snow-covered hat in one hand, a delicate undercurrent of mock disapproval in his voice as he finished, "are very, very snowy."

Looking down at himself, dusted in the white powder, Blaine considered that for a long moment before saying, "You could join me."

"No," Kurt said at once, but Blaine had already taken the beanie from him and, in a moment of off-guardedness, stuffed it over Kurt's head.

Kurt sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Adorable," Blaine declared, unable to keep the grin from his face.

Kurt dropped his hand and removed the beanie with another gentle pull, closing his eyes with a sigh when Blaine leaned forward for a quick, almost apologetic kiss.  He felt Kurt's arms twine around his waist when he made to pull away, shuffling forward to deepen the kiss instead.  Being cold and snowy didn't seem to matter to Kurt, then, and Blaine melted into the kiss gratefully, happy to forgo everything else forever if it meant being here.

He'd had to make compromises over the years, to balance his new lifestyle with Kurt's, to make hard choices along the way.

Throughout it all, though, he'd had Kurt to steady him, and Kurt's family to ground him, and Kurt's home -- their home -- to return to.

All in all, it balanced perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. Please let me know if there are any weird coding errors in the fic! I did my best to weed them out before publication, but some will inevitably slip through the cracks.


End file.
